WWE Highschool
by SenorGenerico
Summary: Joey Andrews, the top track star of Carter High School, is in a bit of a predicament with a certain lass. But it doesn't stop with just her...


Note: This is my first story on this site, and since I've seen plenty of highschool based stories recently, I've decided to try one myself. The WWE superstars featured in this story are being referred to as their real names. The story you're about to read takes place in Carter High School, home of the Cavaliers, located in Columbus, Ohio. Any similarities to any people or places are just a coincidence, as I use name generators to make my characters. Thank you

OC: Joey Andrews (Story's POV), Kory Goodson, Alexia Bennett, Grace Winters, Troy Flores, Matt Jones (will expand with each chapter)

Wednesday

It's the first day of high school and I couldn't be more excited if I tried. Tried is the key word as I'm not actually excited. Sure I'm a senior and this is my last year at this shitty underfunded palace of boredom and hormones, but I still wish I'd join Phil and dropped out. My grades were good enough and I had enough credits to graduate, but I didn't want to disappoint my parents. They've always been my biggest support to go to UCLA, which is where they met, so just imagining their heartbreak kept me in. "It's only until May. It's only until May," I constantly tell myself as I walk through the doors. Sure enough everything is the same. Kevin taking to Mr. Corino; Joseph, Colby, and Jon in the corner talking about god knows what; Lexi and Savelina chatting, most likely about Lexi's butt; everything was normal. For some reason, Colby was giving me a weird look, like he wanted to fight me. I look over to a group of 3 girls, but there's normally four. A thought hit my head. Where's Rebecca? We sent snaps to each other daily, but all of a sudden she stopped and now she wasn't here before classes, which is highly unusual.

Last day of school, junior year...

Becky has always been everyone's favorite girl, especially to me. It was the last day of the school year. With Allen, Fergal, Chad, and Andrew watching from afar, I walked over to her group of friends, consisting of her, Pamela, Mercedes, and Ashleigh. "Hey, uh, Becky can we talk real quick?" I'm so nervous. "Sure thing, Joey. Wait here girls," she says In that thick Irish tone of hers. God, I loved her accent. I go over to the vending machines where my friends were. "So, what'cha wanna talk about?" In my mind, I'm panicking about what to do, but I haven't been waiting all year just to bitch out.

"Becky, I've had this big, no, HUGE, crush since freshman year when you entered Mr. Hickenbottom's class mid semester. I've been thinking about you nonstop and... Long story short, I wanted to date you since then. So, will you go out with me this summer?" I can cut the tension with a knife and I can see Allen and them poking behind the soda machine out of the corner of my eye. "Joey, we're both from the UK, you from Blackpool and me from Dublin. We both have similar stories and interests, and I actually was afraid to ask you out too. It pains me to say this, but Colby already beat ya to me. I'd just broke up last week with Luke and he seemed genuine about his feelings. I'm sorry."

I have a feeling in my gut, like someone took the air out of me. "OK, I guess I'll... see ya around," I say turning around to the group of people who supported me throughout all of my years in highschool. I walk up the hallway and go immediately to the corner where we sit and chill in the morning. "Dude, I have no idea how you feel. You've had an eye on her forever," Fergal says as I just sit there, mind blank and tears forming. "Joey, it's okay. Millions of people go through this everyday and they live on," Allen says before I rest my head on my knees and let time pass me by before first block begins.

Present day...

Becky isn't one to be late, or even on time. Everytime we have class together, she's in there first, no matter how far she is and how I close I was. My class could be down the hall and she'd beat me there. That's another story, but for now it's time to figure out what happened. I go over to where her friends are, and even they look confused as to where Rebecca is. "Hey, have you seen Becky anywhere?" I ask the group. "No, and it's creeping me out because she's always in this spot next to me when we chat," Pam says looking to her left, an empty spot between her and Ashleigh. "I would tell you if I knew, but she hasn't talked to us recently. This past week, now that I think about it," Mercedes says as Ashleigh's phone goes off and she looks at it. Her normal resting bitch-face turns into one of panic. "Guys, we gotta do to the bathroom. NOW," she says before us four go to the bathroom.

We go to the closest bathroom and sure enough when we get to the bathroom outside Mr. Layfield's room, we see Becky's things outside the door. "Keep watch. If anyone tries to go in, stop them," Ashleigh says as she holds up the rear of the panic line. I stand outside and not even fifteen seconds go by before the gang show up. "Hey, I know you're on the track team, but why where you sprinting with them to the... women's bathroom?" Chad says. "I don't know, but Rebecca's in there and sometimes going on." "Ahem," a small voice behind us says.

"Ugh, what now Lexi?" Allen questions his ex. "Even though your hair is lengthy, that doesn't qualify you to use the women's bathroom." "Sorry Lexi, but something's going on in there and Ashleigh asked for privacy and told me to let no one in. Find another restroom," I tell her, Savelina rolling her eyes behind Lexi before stepping in front. "That sounds very believable. Now excuse me," she says pushing me out of the way. I suddenly see Becky bolt out of the bathroom with her friends trying to catch up to her, but stop at the entrance. "I knew it. She shouldn't have even thought about dating Colby," Pamela says. "Sorry Joey, but we have to go. Class starts in a minute." As soon as she says that, the bell rings and they head to first block.

I walk into my homeroom with Mr. Coulthard and set my things down. It's not long before the rest of the class fills in and the bell afterwards rings. Fergal joins, and I signal him over behind me. "Hey man, what was with running to the bathroom earlier this morning?" he asked. "No clue, but something involving Rebecca." The bell rings and everyone settles down. "Alright, everyone settle down so I can go over basic rules of the school that you've been told at least a hundred times." I check my phone and see that Pamela sent me a message though Instagram.

Pamela: Becks not doing so good. Colby did some bad things

Joey: Don't even wanna know rn, tbh

P: Wish I didn't

"Rule number one, no phones out when a teacher's talking, Mr. Andrews." Everyone giggles a bit before he continues his conduct rules and whatever. "You have roughly twenty minutes before the bell rings for second block. Remember this class is only until Friday. Next week you should know where to go for your classes, so go to your original first block immediately." I turn back on my phone, plug in my headphones and listen to "Sunflower" by Rex Orange County. I go onto instagram to see that Pam wrote some details on the current situation.

P: They dated during the summer. Everything was fine and she even texted us talking about how he treated her nicely. Last week, apparently he went through her phone and found out that she'd been talking to you on snapchat, sending each other pics. They were only of her in those metal band shirts on, nothing remotely provocative. He confronted her, and he took her phone out of her hands. He went through every social media app she had, and eventually he found the snaps you two have been sending. He went off and struck her across the face. Multiple times. She ended up with a nasty bruise on her left cheek. She has been without him ever since. Now she wants you, but doesn't think you want her anymore after last year.

I sit there, music blasting through, emotions starting to take over. My eyes water up. I feel like breaking the closest thing next to me, but someone taps me on the shoulder. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Fergal says, sensing the anger building. "Wait outside the classroom after the bell rings," I say through clenched teeth. Soon enough, the bell rings and there's a five minute interval between classes. Fergal and I meet outside the room and start to walk to second block.

"Joey, what's up? Looked like you wanted to destroy everything in front of you earlier." I show him the message Pam sent me. "Oh fuck! That's some serious shit right there," he says in shock. "I know. I thought it was over with us, but she wants me now. I don't even... ugh, what do I say to her?" "Listen man, when me and Pamela broke up, her and Aaron dated for a while. They had a huge argument and she decided to come back to me, and I accepted. Just go for what your heart desires." He continues down the hallway while I enter Mrs. Miceli's math class.

I walk in and see that Chad and Andrew are sitting in the back corner of the class, immediately signaling me back there. "What's the big deal with Becky?" Andrew asks as I sit down. I pull out my phone and show them what Pamela sent me earlier. "Damn, that's a shame. Why would he do that to her?" And as if on cue, Becky walks through the door. She looks at the floor the whole time until she gets to a table by herself and lays her head down right behind me. They're both looking at me, mentally telling me to go for it.

I tap her on the shoulder. No response. I tap some more. No avail. "Becky," I whispered. Not even the slightest movement. "Becky." She sighs and lifts her head up. Her beautiful orange hair rises, but the deep purple bruise on her cheek adds a terrible contrast. "What do you want?" she says in a bitter tone. Her face immediately softens up seeing it's me. "Why? Why you?" She says before setting her head back down on the desk.

The rest of class drags on. It's not long before the bell rings and everyone's dismissed to third block. Rebecca is still sitting down, and I tell the other two to go on ahead. "Are you gonna go to your next class?" I ask, still trying to lighten the mood the slightest bit. "OK, fine then, we'll go. What's your next class?" she replies in a sarcastic tone before walking to the door. "I know what happened." She stops dead in her tracks, completely still before turning her head. "You know nothing about what happened," she says before storming off.

Third block is gym with Coach Shane and that is a class I've always looked forward to ever since freshman year. His class has two levels, and the athletes have a reserved spot in that class, regardless of when their season starts. I'm pretty athletic, and he even said I'm his favorite. He even offered me a spot on the wrestling team, but I declined as Mr. Hickenbottom already has me in track and field, and that's enough work on its own. This year, I might finally accept his offer though. Walking in, I see Kory in the corner, listening to music as he always is. He's probably the tallest guy I know in person. He's 6'4", about 250 pounds, and despite his size, he's not on the basketball or football team. He's a baritone in marching band. Something about being a Bluecoat. He's pretty friendly, but don't piss him off. Last year, some kid pushed him around and had two teeth shattered. I wave at him to catch his attention.

"Hey Joey. I'm glad to see that you're in one piece," he says. He's always one to make comedic comments on the spot no matter the situation. "Hi. A lot of shit has happened, so no happy Andrews so far today," I reply as we move into the bleachers. "I can tell in your voice. What's wrong? Girl issues? Family? Coming back?" I laugh at the last comment, but he's right about 2 of them. "Yeah, you remember Rebecca? Fiery head, Irish, in our homeroom last year?" He nods. "Last day of school last year, I asked her out and I didn't know that she was dating Colby at that time." "Oh, this story. Mercedes already told me this last block. He is a bit of a dick sometimes, but he took it too far hitting her." "Next time I see his smug ass smile, I'm killing him for what he did," I say as Allen joins us. "What's good fellas? Still on that Rebecca issue?" Both of us nod in unison as a new kid I've never seen before enters the gym.

He looks to be 6 feet tall and is rather big, about 300 pounds. His black hair only shaved on the sides, the rest of it cut only a little bit, but enough to show it's color. "Holy shit, who's that? Looks like a monster," Allen says as he sits alone. "Joel Seanoa. Samoan kid who's good at football. He's in my math class in first block. Actually really smart, " Kory says, returning to his music. Speaking of Samoans, Joseph comes in with his gym clothes already on, once again showing off his tribal sleeve.

Right before the bell rings, Rebecca runs in last second, totally unlike her. "Almost forgot that she's the women's soccer captain," Kory says before the class as a whole groups in the middle. Shane tells the class about today being a free day as the first day always is. He goes off to his office as the rest of us disperse to our own groups for now. Before Pamela and Ashleigh go to do their thing, Rebecca stops them. They look to be arguing, and it's not long before the other two notice. Before long, Becky just shakes her head and joins the soccer team, Pamela and Ashleigh doing the same with their respective sports teams.

Everything is normal in this class. Pamela practicing her free throws, Ashleigh tossing the volleyball around, and Orton trying out new wrestling techniques. "So, how different is Quin acting now?" Kory asks. "She's quiet, not doing her work, and never talks to anyone. She even ran out of the bathroom without Pam, Mercedes, or Ashleigh when they went to help her," I explain. "Damn. Never knew it was that bad. I only knew of her running out."

We continue talking about this until all of a sudden a soccer ball comes hurling towards us. Lucky me, I catch it with my chest, the force knocking any and all air out of me. Demi and Alexia Bennett come check on me. Despite having the same last name, they aren't related. They are actually the complete opposite of each other,

. Demi has pale skin and blonde hair, while Alexia has tan skin with black hair and purple ends. I guess that's what an Aussie and a Latina look like together, but they tolerate each others differences, making them the best of friends. "I'm so sorry," said Demi as Alexia gets the ball back. "It's okay." I said this between multiple coughs, but I think I got my point across. "Bennett and Bennett, come on," Rebecca says as she walks over. Giving me a mean, but also desperate look, she walks off with the two, continuing their training for the upcoming season. I can't get that nasty purple bruise out of my head.

We continue talking with each other. Kory talks about band camp this summer, and how he has a new girlfriend named Grace. They met on the first day as he was eating his lunch. He described her as shy and soft, which is expected coming from another state. They clicked and it went from there. So that makes the group larger, as me, Allen, Chad, Andrew, Fergal, Kory, and Grace. Good thing they renovated the lunch room so there's more space for us to sit at. We talk up to the bell, then it's time to eat "food".

We get our pizza slices along with fruits and vegetables since it's required. Nothing like unripe bananas and mushy peas. We sit at the table we always sit at and wait for everyone else. Kory signals his new girlfriend over. She even looks shy to me, wearing a plain white shirt under a grey and purple flannel shirt, along with jeans and converse. She has natural tan skin, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and black glasses with a purple and white trim. The jeans were weird seeing as it's August, but it's whatever. I'm not one to judge someone's style. He introduces us to her, and she waves at all of us.

"So, about Rebecca. We know the story about her and Colby. What do we do now?" Fergal says. "There's nothing coming to mind now," Kory says while eating his tray full of food. "Why do you eat so much?" I ask. It's kinda concerning. "It's 1 o'clock and I haven't eaten since 8. Marching practice doesn't end till 6 later today. I need to fill up before dying on the hot blacktop out back." "Joey, people don't say it's a sport, but it's really tough out there," Grace says, which I have to agree to. I can barely walk and talk, let alone play an instrument while walking at the same tempo as others. I hear familiar voices behind me, and they're not the voices I thought I'd ever hear laughing together again.

Rami and Kevin are together, and that's surprising seeing as they hated each others guts the past 3 years. "What are you looking at Andrews?" Kevin says as if this is a normal site to see. I turn around, still baffled by the sight of those two being together. "Yeah, turn around Joey-boy," Rami says as him and Kevin act like they never got in two separate fights last year.

"Anyways, about 'Becca. What's the matter?" Grace asked. "Long story short, Joey asked her out and found out Colby was dating her already. They sent each other pics of each other. Nothing bad, just using snapchat to update each other on their lives. This pissed Colby off and he hit her. Now she wants Joey back and now we're here." Kory is straight to the point, but not always. Plenty of times he over complicates things. It normally ends with hating himself. "So now it's time to smooth things out without the entire school knowing," Allen says as Rebecca walks past without any of her teammates and sits alone in the Tunnel.

The Tunnel is a place where all the outsiders normally sit, a hallway leading to the lunch lines. It's an unspoken rule that only people who watch anime and listen to emo grunge music sit in there. Rebecca is neither, so it garnered our attention. She sits next to Troy, who is probably the only sane person in there. He was person who slacked off in class, but ever since his dad was thrown in jail for drug abuse in the presence of minors (him and his sister), he really changed. He still has his long jet black hair that always looks wet for one reason or another.

Becky starts talking to him with what looks like no emotion. All of us, even Grace, are confused. "What in the actual fuck?" Fergal says on our behalf. She notices us looking, but makes eye contact with me. She picks up her things and throws away her food, which was barely touched. "This is uncomfortable, this is the complete opposite of her," Allen says. I stand up and go with her. Troy says hi, but I don't really hear it. My mind is on finding her.

I walk into the area past the tunnel to find Becky by herself near the doors that lead to the football field. This area is normally for the people not wanting to deal with others, like Becky right now. Waking towards her, I try not to make any noise. "What now Andrews?" she asks in a bitter tone without even looking up. "I could ask you the same. You're not the same Rebecca I knew." "Well, some people change. And I wish you could just leave me be," Rebecca says while standing up, looking me in the eyes. "Look, Pam told me about you and Colby. I wish I could h-" "YOU'RE NOT HELPING BY BRINGING HIM UP, JOEY!" Becky shouts, loud enough to where the other people stare.

I just stand there, paralyzed by her words. She has a look of regret in her eyes, like she didn't mean to shout. "Excuse me." I hear her words, but I don't move out of the way. Instead I sit in the same position she was in. Without looking at me again, she quickly walks past, head down, no purpose. It seems like an eternity of me sitting there, no noise, no visuals, just a blank space. I can feel their eyes on me, staring at the miserable sight of Joey Andrews. The man who brought CHS to the front of the district in track is nothing but a sad lump who just had Rebecca Quin snap at them.

"That seemed rough," another voice says. Judging by the british accent, I guess this was Saraya. I was right as she sits next to me. "Ain't nothing to worry about, Joey. She might seem mean, but trust me, she'll be back to her normal self." I feel like she doesn't know about the situation, but I reply with a meek okay anyways. "See ya soon," she says playfully while bouncing away. Soon after, the bell rings and it's the last block before the day ends.

As I walk to Mr. Layfield's history class, I pass by one of my previous crushes by the name of Maryse. Of course, she's in the hallway kissing Mike, as if that didn't happen enough last year. I enter, immediately sitting next to Allen, Kory and Grace in the back row. "OK, that's not a face I want to see. What happened out there?" Allen asks, as I sit down. "Kinda surprised you didn't hear what was going. I tried to help her with it, but she snapped and left me to be." "Well, it's gonna take a while, but hopefully she'll be back to her old self and realize all of this was just done purely by emotion," Kory says as once again a new student joins the class. He's about my size, but probably weighs a little more. He has the same hair style that Colby had a few years ago, except the right side is grey and his beard is not as grown out, but it's visible.

I didn't notice it until he took off his jacket (in August?), but his arms are riddled with tattoos. As the bell rings, Rebecca, once again, barely makes it in. "This is a small class," Kory says as I see that there's only 12 people, including us four. "Hopefully it stays this small. I like classes like this," I say. "Alright, let's take role. Joey Andrews?" "Here." "Alexia Bennett?" "Here." "Demi Bennett?" "Present" "Saraya Bevis ?" "Hey." "John Cena?" "Here." "Kory Goodson?" "What? Oh, here." "Allen Jones?" "Here." Matt Jones?" "Yep." "Mike Mizanin?" Here." "Maryse Ouellet?" "Bonjour." "Rebecca Quin?" She doesn't answer. "Is there a Rebecca Quin in this class?" She raises her hand until she counts her. "And Grace Winters." "Here."

Mr. Layfield hands out these little personality quizzes that we do every year. I put down my answers and go on my phone. I got a message from Pamela again.

P: She's not responding to anything I've sent her. This Colby situation is making me uncomfortable asf.

J: Me too. Hopefully this will be over soon, one way or another.

P: Yeah. Mr. Coulthard is looking at me suspiciously. Talk later.

I look up and see that Rebecca hasn't even touched her paper. I go back on my phone before she gets into my head more than she is already. I got a message from Mercedes.

Mercedes: Hey.

J: Wassup.

M: Nothing. Is Rebecca in your class? She's not talking to any of us.

J: Yeah. Not even moving.

M: Omg, she's been like this all day. I'll tell the other two that we'll meet next to the flag pole after school.

J: Got it. See ya there.

As always, the last class of the day drags on for 3 hours until the bell rings to leave. I say goodbye to Grace and Kory as they go to practice. On the way out the door, I pass by the three amigos again, with Colby giving a sightly more menacing look than what he gave this morning. I try to ignore it as I try to get past the group of people already wanting to leave and not come back. I meet Ashleigh, Pam, and Mercedes by the flag pole as discussed.

"So absolutely nothing from her at all Joey?" Ashleigh asks. "Nothing. She's on the edge of late every class, sitting in the tunnel, and she damn near shouted at me loud enough for the entire school to hear." "We need to get her back to her normal self," Pam says. "I got a plan. Every one knows where I live, except Joey of course, so we'll meet there," Mercedes says "It's not that far away from here, so Joey, you can just leave your car here. I'll drive you to my house and we'll have Becky come over. Hopefully this will bring her back to normal."


End file.
